


The Warmth of Your Touch (Sends a Fire Burning Through Me)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Brian May, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Dom Freddie Mercury, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Brian May, Teasing, Top Freddie Mercury, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: After a day and a concert filled with relentless teasing from Freddie, Brian finally gets what he was promised.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	The Warmth of Your Touch (Sends a Fire Burning Through Me)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that inspired today's work is: Anonymous Note

“I can’t believe you’re already so hard,” Freddie purred, a hand fisted in Brian’s hair as he left desperate, hot kisses down his neck. 

With his other hand, he palmed Brian’s cock over his trousers, applying enough pressure to make Brian groan and buck his hips forward. But Freddie was quick to push him back against the door of his hotel room, leaving him helpless to his teasing. 

“Maybe -  _ ah!  _ \- because,” Brian panted, “Because you’ve been t-teasing me all -  _ fuck  _ \- all night.” 

It wasn't just Freddie’s usual teasing on stage either, no. It had started long before they even had to be in their dressing room, when Brian was lying beneath him in bed as Freddie straddled the back of his thighs and slowly worked him open. Freddie was nothing if not caring and attentive - sometimes to the point where it drove Brian crazy - he had no qualms about taking hours to get Brian ready, kissing and praising every inch of his body and slowly teasing him until he was shaking and desperate and overwhelmed with praise. 

And then he stopped. 

No matter how much Brian whined and cried and begged, Freddie simply hushed him and gently pushed in a butt plug until it was nestled perfectly inside of him, with nothing but a sparkling red jewel resting right over his hole. 

That had been hours ago and Brian could still feel it stretching him, he’d been able to all night and when Freddie got on his knees in front of him on stage and did what he did best, Brian almost lost it right then and there. He spent the rest of the show having to keep Red at an odd angle, desperately hoping against hope that Freddie would cool it. 

Freddie would be lying if he said he didn’t revel in the way Brian’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink when he teased him. He looked up from where his kisses had turned into harsh nips and bites along the column of Brian’s throat to see that same blush spreading down to his neck and chest. 

“You’ve been doing a fair share of teasing yourself, darling. You’re not as innocent as you like to think you are.” To prove his point, Freddie rutted up against Brian’s hip, smiling at the way Brian’s hands tightened possessively around his waist. Kissing along the shell of his ear, Freddie murmured, “You looked beautiful out there - that top is incredible on you. The way the material billows out behind you? It’s like looking at an angel.” 

Brian whimpered as Freddie’s praise went straight to his cock, arousal coursing through his veins. He grabbed at him, a hand disappearing up the back of Freddie’s shirt just to be able to feel the warmth of his skin beneath his fingertips. 

“If... _ I’m _ an angel, then what are you?” He blinked down at Freddie innocently, fluttering his lashes. As far as he was concerned, Freddie was the closest thing to an angel anyone would ever get. 

Freddie smirked sinfully and didn’t miss a beat, “The devil, of course.” 

He finally let go of Brian’s hair, releasing his grasp from his curls in favour of cupping his face before practically crashing their lips together, pouring in every ounce of passion he had. Brian groaned into his mouth, letting Freddie take everything he wanted while his head spun with desire. 

Freddie only pulled away once their chests were heaving with the need to take a breath, but even then, they rested their foreheads together, unwilling to separate themselves. 

“Can’t wait to fuck you,” He murmured, unable to stop himself from pressing light kisses all over Brian’s face and trailing his hands down his chest, “You’re so perfect - always so perfect.” 

“Please,” Brian whined. 

“Is that what you want?” Freddie’s voice was smooth as velvet and filled with lust. His words had a way of going straight to Brian’s core, stroking the fire inside of him to burn stronger, hotter, until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Want me to push you down onto the bed and fuck you? Finally give you my cock, the way you’ve been gagging for all day?” 

“Please, Freddie,  _ please, _ ” His voice wavered brokenly as Freddie squeezed him in his trousers as he spoke. 

“Go on then,” Freddie released him from against the door, “Get undressed and go lay out on the bed for me, any way you want.” 

Brian took a deep breath to steady himself and tried to gather his thoughts, though there weren’t many left, giving Freddie a shy smile as he moved past him. 

For a moment, Freddie admired him go before he forced himself to tear his eyes away from Brian’s perfect arse and went off in search of the lube that he’d tossed... _ somewhere _ that afternoon. By the time he found the bottle half sticking out from beneath one of the plush chairs by the windows and got out of his own clothes, Freddie turned to find Brian sprawled out on the bed with his arse up in the air, his legs eagerly spread. It was enough to stop Freddie in his tracks, his heart quickening in his chest at the absolute  _ vision  _ Brian was before him. 

When Brian noticed Freddie staring at him, he looked away shyly, closing his eyes, his body heating under the scrutiny of his adoring gaze. Brian felt completely exposed and vulnerable, baring every part of himself to the person who held his heart in his hands. And he’d never felt safer. 

“Look at you,” Freddie murmured in awe, finally able to get his legs moving and climbing onto the bed behind Brian. He ran a warm palm up along Brian’s back until he got between his shoulder blades, both to soothe him and to push him down a bit further into the bed, gauging how rough Brian wanted it. “All spread out like this for me, all mine.” 

Beneath him, Brian groaned as his cock throbbed at Freddie’s possessive words, “Yours, always yours.  _ Please,  _ Fred.” 

Freddie moved back to pull Brian’s cheeks apart, admiring the jewel that was still pressed perfectly against him. He reached for it and slowly worked it out of him, unable to resist teasingly fucking Brian with it with small, shallow thrusts, watching the way his hips began to buck in search of any friction. 

“You’ve been so good for me, I know how bad you want it,” He kissed the curve of Brian’s back. 

“ _ So bad _ ,” Brian pleaded, his world was reduced to nothing but Freddie, the way Freddie was making him feel, the way his body felt against his own. “N-Need you...please.” 

“You’re alright,” Freddie murmured, finally easing the plug out of Brian and tossing it on the other side of the bed. “I’m going to take such good care of you, my darling. Don’t I always?” 

“Yeah,” Brian sighed dreamily, thinking of all the ways Freddie had made him feel good in the past, knowing that all the teasing, all the pent up desire was going to be more than worth it. Freddie never disappointed him - they took care of each other, that’s just what they did. 

Freddie smiled at how blissed out Brian already looked, and he’d barely even touched him. He reached for the lube next to him on the bed and poured some out onto his fingers, warming it up before pressing two of them against Brian’s entrance. There was no resistance from Brian and they slid in easily as Brian groaned obscenely beneath him. 

“Please, Freddie, I’m -  _ oh fuck  _ \- I’m ready.” 

“So impatient,” He tutted, sliding a third finger in next to the others and scissoring them to make sure Brian actually  _ was  _ ready, “Maybe I need to tease you a little longer to teach you a lesson?” 

“No!” Brian cried, breathless from the way he was being worked open, “I’ll - I’ll be good, I promise.” 

Freddie hummed and pulled his fingers out, “That’s what I like to hear.” 

He didn’t think Brian could actually handle any more teasing and more importantly, he knew he was going to lose his mind if he wasn’t buried inside him within the next two minutes. Lubing up his cock, Freddie couldn’t help the filthy moan that tumbled from his lips. He’d been so focused on Brian that he hadn’t noticed just how much he’d been aching. 

The anticipation hung thick in the air as Freddie rutted his cock over Brian’s hole, just to watch it flutter as Brian desperately keened beneath him. With a firm grasp on Brian’s hips, his pushed in and as the head penetrated the tight ring of muscle both men let out deep moans that echoed off the walls of the room. 

“More,” Brian gasped when Freddie paused to let him adjust. 

Freddie happily obliged, slowly sinking his cock all the way into Brian until he couldn’t possibly go any further. He draped himself over his back, thankful that Brian was mostly legs and that he could easily hook his chin over his shoulder to kiss the side of his face, pulling his thick mane of unruly curls out of the way. 

“How do you feel?” 

“So - So full,” Brian practically sobbed in relief, despite wearing the plug all night he’d felt so empty. He knew Freddie had done it on purpose, gave him a toy that couldn’t possibly satisfy him, just to remind him how good he had it. 

“It’s what you needed, wasn’t it, angel?” 

Brian whined and nodded fervently against the pillow, “Y-yes, please.” 

He started slow, with nice long thrusts that had Brian grunting with every push, but Freddie hadn’t been lying when he said Brian had been teasing him too and he was ready for the day’s tension to snap. Brian was warm and tight around him and Freddie chased his pleasure, feeling it build up bit by bit in the pit of his stomach. 

“Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. I know you’ve been dying to, I know your pretty cock is all hard and needy.” 

Brian didn’t need any more convincing as he shifted beneath Freddie to wrap his fingers around himself. 

“Fuck, that’s it,” He encouraged when Brian let out a loud moan, clenching around Freddie as he stroked his leaking cock. “So good for me.” 

Freddie’s thrusts sped up even more, spurred on by all the little moans and whines leaving Brian’s parted lips, almost as if he was unaware that he was making them. He felt completely surrounded by Brian, safe and eternally grateful that he had someone who gave him everything he could ever need. 

By the time he was pounding into him, sweat beading on his forehead from the effort, Freddie was breathless and he felt Brian begin to fall apart beneath him. 

It wasn’t long before Brian couldn’t keep it together any longer - the way Freddie’s cock was hitting all the right places inside of him, the sound of skin slapping against skin coupled with the obscene wet noises the lube made, Freddie panting and grunting in his ear - it was all so good. Their bodies were pressed so closely that the warmth between them blurred together with the raging fire that was burning away at every nerve ending that Brian seemed to have in his body.

“ _ Oh my god - oh my god _ , Freddie I-I’m gonna come --  _ shit _ .” 

Warm lips pressed against his throat, just beneath his ear as Freddie sped up his thrusts, encouraging Brian with ragged breaths - a sure sign that he was just as close as Brian was. 

“Come on, angel, let go for me. You’ve been  _ so  _ good,  _ so  _ perfect,” Freddie’s words caught in his throat as he felt Brian clench around him, “ _ Fuck _ \- I love you so much, Bri, you always make me feel incredible.” 

That was it, the pure unbridled love that Freddie showed him is what pushed him over the edge. Brian felt his entire body tense as pleasure coursed through him, his orgasm hitting him like a wave. He cried out as he spilt into his hand, some come shooting up onto his chest while some of it dripped down onto the sheet beneath him. 

The feel of Brian shaking and shuddering around him as he lost himself in his release had Freddie’s cock throbbing inside his warm, wet hole. His hips jerked forward at the beautiful noises coming from Brian’s lips and with one last thrust he buried himself as deep as he could. Freddie’s body shook with the force of his orgasm, his toes curling in pleasure as he spurted hot ropes of come inside of Brian with a low, satisfied groan.

“Fuck, Brimi, you’re amazing,” He panted, still draped on top of Brian who had collapsed onto the bed, not having enough energy left to care about the mess he was laying in. 

Brian hummed in response, his eyes fluttering shut as bliss began to set in. With a light chuckle, Freddie pulled out gently and rolled onto his side next to Brian, resting his head in his hand. His fingers found their way into Brian’s hair, stroking it back so that he could admire all of his features, from his eyelashes to the tip of his nose, from the red of his ears to the natural curve of his lips. 

As if he sensed he was being watched, Brian cracked an eye open and smiled, his words coming out a little slurred, “Love you too. A lot.” 

Freddie grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead and when he pulled back, Brian’s eyelid had fluttered shut once again. He knew he had to finish taking care of his angel, but it almost broke Freddie’s heart to tear his gaze away and leave the warmth of Brian’s side. He ran his fingers gently down Brian’s back, tracing the length of his spine, taking in the expanse of pale skin beneath him and memorizing the placement of every freckle, every mark. It was an ongoing process, but he was sure that one day he’d remember them all, if only because of the sheer amount of time he insisted on kissing each of them. 

When Freddie finally did decide to get up Brian whined until he received a few warm kisses on his shoulder, along with a whispered promise, “I’ll be right back, my angel. I just want to get you cleaned up properly before we both fall asleep.” 

“Hurry please,” Brian murmured, not bothering to open his eyes. 

With a fond smile, Freddie lazily made his way to the washroom to grab a cloth, his legs slightly wobbly as exhaustion threatened to take over his sated body. As he passed by the door to the room, he noticed a note had been slipped beneath it. Curiously, Freddie picked it up. 

Hotel stationery, unsigned with only three words on it:  _ Keep it down! _

Normally, he might have been a little insulted, it was all very passive-aggressive. But instead, he shook his head with a chuckle as a smug smile spread on his face. Obviously, the note was meant to be anonymous, but Freddie would always recognize Roger’s handwriting, the jealous bastard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to let me know what you thought ❤
> 
> You can also always come say hi to me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
